Hunger Games: Glee Edition
by ChristabelRosie
Summary: In the arena, there are allies, enemies, Careers, lovers...and a girl determined to go home alive for her baby. Klaine, Brittana, and Fuinn, with a little Tike. There will be some HG characters, hence the reason it is in crossovers. I had no idea where to put this.
1. Chapter 1: The Fourth Quarter Quell

**A/N: This is updated! And also here Catching Fire didn't happen. The Girl On Fire did, but the uprisings didn't. So enjoy! There's also a prologue I added at my mother's request. :D **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Hunger Games!**

* * *

An introduction to the Hunger Games. I'm not going to shift all my chapters to make this bit Ch1 so this is like a prologue.

The Hunger Games are an annual event in Panem, the only civilization left in the ruins of North America. Years ago, there was a rebellion that the thirteen Districts held against the Capitol. The Capitol won the war and District 13 was destroyed as a reminder to all the remaining Districts. To further serve as a reminder the Hunger Games were held. Every year, in each District a male and a female from the age of twelve to eighteen is reaped from a jar full of slips of papers with names (one if you're twelve, two for thirteen, three for fourteen etc, there will be more slips if tesserae is claimed. Tesserae is what a person of twelve to eighteen applies for, to get more food each month. One slip of paper will be put in for each family member) by an escort and sent to the Capitol, along with their Mentor(s) who are previous winners of the Games. They are called Tributes. There they will receive training, be interviewed by Caesar Flickman, and later will be sent to an Arena (one is built for every year, the old ones become exhibitions) to compete and fight. They will also be in a parade in the Capitol. The Gamemakers can put obstacles in the Games to kill, but there will also be weapons provided to Tributes in the Cornucopia, a golden horn full of supplies including food and water in the middle of the Arena. Tributes may also die from thirst or hunger, or be killed by mutations such as tracker jackers. If the Capitol audience gains a liking to one of the Tributes they can send sponsors, such as medicine for burns or food. A Quarter Quell is held every 25 years, and it is special in its own way, such as having double the amount of Tributes or the Tributes being reaped from existing victors. The one Tribute who is left alive at the end of the Games is the Victor, and the Victor will be once again interviewed. They will also go on a tour of celebration, the Victor's tour, and they will receive free food for life and a house in the Victor's Village. Their District will also receive more food every month without having to claim tesserae for a year. -prologue over-

* * *

'For the fourth quarter quell, our hundredth hunger games, the people of the districts will choose the tributes from their districts, as a reminder that peace remains when all follow the orders of the Capitol.' With these words, President Snow smiled as he looked up from reading the words of the letter. 'Let the hundredth hunger games begin,  
and may the odds be ever in your favor!'

* * *

**District 12**

A tall, pretty blonde girl who looked around seventeen cooed to her cat, 'Did you hear that, Lord Tubbington? The games are starting!' The cat meowed, and continued his nap on her bed. The girl said sadly, 'I don't know why mother doesn't want me to join the games. Games are fun!' she paused a moment, then continued, 'And if you win, you get to be rich!' She spent the rest of the day dancing around the room.

* * *

**District 8**

A boy in a wheelchair sighed as he stared at the television. _How can Snow be so cold blooded?_ He thought, as he took his glasses off, rubbed his eyes, and hoped that he won't be chosen. He doesn't know for sure, though. People have been so numbed by watching the games that they're fine with it as long as it wasn't their children that were the tributes. The uprisings he had heard about were so long ago. But was there a chance, even a tiny one, that he could start them again?

* * *

**District 2**

A handsome boy balled his hands into fists, his eyes glinting with murder. He has to be this year's star. The people would definitely choose him. He'd win. He was a Career, he was born to fight! He'd just rip their heads off or choke them, he wouldn't even need a weapon!

* * *

**District 3**

A beautiful young girl looked sadly down at the baby she was cradling. With her luck, she'd probably be chosen. Nobody wants her now anyway, not since she got pregnant with Finn's baby. Even her father kicked her out. If not for her mother being unusually wealthy (for their district, that is) she probably couldn't have lasted a week. The peacekeepers were really harsh and they kill anyone out after curfew.

* * *

**District 4**

A petit girl tugged on one of her pigtails. She was certain that her father would want her to participate in the Games, but he could've waited until she was older! She was only 13, and her father's on a campaign already, telling anyone who would listen to choose his daughter as tribute. _Well, at least I was trained to do this! I'll be fine!_ She thought to herself.

* * *

**District 7**

A young boy with curly hair and unusually triangular eyebrows hurled his axe at an oak before wiping away the sweat on his nose. 'I sure hope that neither of us gets chosen.' He said to his friend Wes. He continued chopping wood. He knew that his family would be in trouble if he would be chosen. He had two little sisters, eleven and six, and he swore that he'd never let either one claim tesserae. If he died, nobody in his family had income. His father died two years ago. His mother is constantly ill. All he can do now is hope.


	2. Chapter 2: Reaping Day

**A/N: Hi y'all! Um, if anyone's got questions about this fic pm me! And also please leave reviews, I don't mind if you correct me, guests too! I hope you like it...and no, I won't specifically show a list of the districts and their tributes like some fics, they will be revealed through the chapters. Also you may have noticed that my chapters are really short and that I pay unnecessary attention to specific details.**

* * *

**District 5**

'And our girl tribute is…' Shelby Corcoran announced, a smile plastered to her lips, 'Santana Lopez!' Everyone's eyes were on her, some laced with sympathy, others with guilt. A girl with tanned skin and jet-black hair dressed in a white dress walked up to the stage. She held her head high, and vowed to herself that she'd never let anyone see the tears threatening to rush out of her eyes. Her mother, Maribel, had a grim expression, but like her daughter she was strong, and refused to cry in public.

* * *

**D****istrict 1**

'And our boy tribute is…David Karofsky!' Karofsky grinned and high-fived his friends, then ran up to the stage. His father looked proudly at his son. Both loved the Games. Karofsky's parents were both Careers, and it was no surprise that his son was one too.

* * *

**District 9**

A pale boy with a strange accent was sobbing into his mother's arms. His mother hushed him. 'You'll be fine dear. You've watched the Games on television, you can figure strategies, Rory, I know you can, you so smart. Though I didn't know the others hated us so much. They could have at least took pity on you, child, you're only twelve…' at this point, his mother started crying. A peacekeeper came in. 'Sorry, ma'am, you've got to leave now.' His mother placed one last kiss on his forehead, and left.

* * *

**District 11**

'Mercedes, I'm so sorry!' a tall girl cried as she hugged the tribute. She quickly gathered herself. 'My dad said that everyone probably voted for you because you're the most hardworking. And you are. 'Cedes, stay strong, okay? Promise me.' Mercedes smiled sadly. 'Alright, Kerry. You can cry again when I come back as victor.' The two girls laughed and hugged each other.

* * *

**District 6**

'Hello! Nice to meet you! I'm Dani!' The girl tribute with blue hair and a sweet smile greeted the boy. 'Matt.' He replied, and shook her hand. 'Come on children, we have to get on the train!' April Rhodes, their escort from the Capitol, trilled. She was dressed in pink glittery silk, with blonde hair cut and styled to look like a butterfly resting atop her head. Dani snickered and whispered to Matt, 'Bad hair day!' Matt smiled and took her hand. 'C'mon, race you to the train!' they both ran, slightly cheered up that they had made a new friend.

* * *

**District 10**

'Hello. My name is Holly Holliday. I will be your mentor.' A blonde haired lady wearing black said, while extending a hand to the female tribute, a large girl with glasses. She shook it hard. 'Lauren Zizes.' Holly then also shook hands with the male tribute, a handsome Asian boy. 'Mike Chang.' 'So, as your mentor, I have some advice for you...do not go to the Cornucopia at any point unless you want to die. Now, tell me what you are best at.' Neither tribute spoke for a while, daring the other to go first. Mike then murmured, 'Dancing.' 'Dancing? Hmm, won't help you much in the arena, but that would mean you can move quickly, right?' Mike nodded in response to Holly. 'Well that would be useful. What about you, Lauren?' 'I wrestle.' 'Not bad either. What both of you have to concentrate on then will be survival skills and using weapons.'


	3. Chapter 3: On The Train

**A/N: Hiya again! I don't usually update this often, but I'm bored and I hate revising for exams so I write! This one's a bit longer than the others :) Don't stop reviewin'!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Hunger Games. Sigh.**

* * *

**District 3**

'You are quite the couple, aren't you?' said Terri sympathetically. Terri Delmonico, one of the District 3 mentors, asked them. She was in fact the only person who can mentor them, as the others lived lavishly and were drunk most of the time. Quinn nodded. 'I will win. Or Finn will. One of us has to go home for Beth.' Finn nodded affirmative at her statement. Terri raised an eyebrow. 'Beth? Who's Beth?' 'Beth is my daughter. Our daughter.' Quinn said. 'Well, I'll try to help the two of you as much as possible. Will you be allies in the arena?' 'No.' this time, Finn answered. 'We decided that there is less risk of both of us dying if we are separate.' Terri smiled slightly. 'Wise choice, you two. It can be heartbreaking to see one's district partner die, particularly a loved one.' Her voice turned sad on the last sentence, causing both Finn and Quinn to wonder what had happened in her Games.

* * *

**District 12**

'Greetings. My name is Peeta Mellark and this is my beautiful wife, Katniss Everdeen. We will be your mentors for the Games.' A tall blonde man with a hopeful smile and a beautiful lady with a stern expression sat across from the two tributes. 'Hi, I'm Brittany Pierce! I love games!' the girl tribute, Brittany, exclaimed. 'Too bad Lord Tubbington isn't here with me. He's my cat.' The two mentors shared a sad smile at the girl's words. _How could she be so naïve?_ wondered Katniss. The girl had to be about seventeen or eighteen. The pale boy spoke. 'Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel. And I absolutely adore your stylist, Katniss.' Katniss laughed, surprising all four of them, including herself. 'Cinna's amazing. Believe me, I know just how amazing he actually is, I really do. No one has ideas like that genius.'

* * *

**District 8**

Artie hated the Capitol. They could afford so much food and let it go to waste, whilst his family couldn't even afford to fix his legs. He tried to stop thinking and just concentrate on eating. He looked at the small girl sitting across from him. She had long black hair and dressed like she was going to a funeral. 'Hi. I'm Artie Abrams. What's your name?' he said tentatively. The girl looked up from her food. 'Tina Cohen-Chang. I'm thirteen. How old are you?' 'Sixteen.' Just then, their mentor William Schuester appeared. 'Hi guys, sorry I'm late.' The curly-haired mentor said. 'I'm your mentor William Schuester. Call me Will.' 'I'm Artie Abrams.' 'Tina Cohen-Chang.' The two tributes introduced themselves. 'So, um, you know how the games work, right?' Will started making conversation. No one pointed out that Artie wouldn't survive in his wheelchair.

* * *

**District 9**

Becky was scared. She sat alone in her room, sobbing. She was twelve, and probably the youngest of all the tributes. She can't hold a weapon properly. The two things she had as advantages were her small size and her memory. She planned to do what Emma, her mentor, did: hide. And hope that nobody would find her. She knew she wouldn't last long, but who could stop her from trying?

* * *

**District 2**

Harmony and Jesse were laughing and jeering at the dying tributes. They were watching the old games. 'Look at that stupid girl! I could easily have handled that guy with a stab in his back!' laughed Harmony. Enobaria, their mentor, looked at the two of them seriously. 'You can laugh now, but it would be different when you're the ones in the arena. Every move counts. One slip and you're dead. You two are both good at fighting. Concentrate on observing their survival skills and getting sponsors.' Jesse rolled his eyes. 'Yes, grandma.' _Seriously, we've been training for this our whole lives, we know what it's like._

* * *

**District 5**

Santana couldn't sleep. On one hand, she has Puck, who continuously tries to flirt with her. She wasn't pretty, so why would he do that? Sue, their mentor, encourages it, and says it will get sponsors. She refuses to put on a show! How could they just let themselves be pawns in the Capitol's games? And in addition, she's isn't into boys anyway. Well, on the other hand, there's the girl from district 12. She's so beautiful. _And I think I'm in love with her._ But nobody would ever allow that. A cross-district romance? They'd die before it happened. And a lesbian one too. Everyone knows how the Capitol is against the 'norm'. She sighed. Maybe in the morning everything will be okay.


	4. Chapter 4: Parade

**A/N: Hi peeps! Sorry it's been such a long time since I posted! Please don't stop reading! I'm sorry but there has been a glitch in the website so yeah not my fault :P Posting Chapter five tomorrow! Please R&R! (That means read and review) and I am extremely grateful for the guest review I received, it's nice to know that someone's actually read this thing. I hope you like this chapter! It's, well, not that good. Blame it on writer's block. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Hunger Games! If I did, both would be heavily focused on fashion :P**

* * *

**District 11**

'Do we _really_ have to wear this stupid thing?' Mercedes groaned. She was dressed in a Grecian sheath with grain sewn on as borders, and she wore a crown of leaves. 'Believe me when I say that I look much worse.' Said Joe. He wore a tunic with the grain borders and olive green trousers, with the crown of leaves. Their stylist, Brenda Castle, spent a whole month planning and making their costumes. They had handfuls of grain in hidden pockets that they were told to toss at the crowd when their chariot went out. The two looked at one another and said in unison, 'Brenda Castle is such an idiot.'

* * *

**District 7**

Blaine loved his outfit. Looooooooooved it. Apparently his mentor, Joanna, has taken over the place of the stylist as well. He wore a brown jacket that has oak wood texture, a brown suit and brown trousers made with a material Joanna calls corduroy, and it was heavenly. It was all topped off with a cape that had thousands of artificial oak leaves stuck onto him, making him an oak tree. Rachel had a similar brown dress that was slightly darker and a veil that covered her hair and went down to her waist. 'You're a willow?' Blaine asked, although Rachel wasn't much of a talker. She was more focused on how to win the Careers' attention. 'Yeah. Oak?' 'Mm-hmm.' Joanna marched over to them. 'You two are divine. Unlike my stylist, who is an absolute fool and put leaves everywhere on my skin. The two of you are the prettiest trees I've ever seen.' They all laughed at that image. 'Now get on the chariot and make me proud!' and blowing an air-kiss, she sent them off.

* * *

**District 4**

'District 4!' the speaker boomed. Sunshine and Sam went out smiling to the crowd, Sunshine in a silver glittery dress as a fish and Sam in fishing gear as her fisherman. They smiled and waved. Ahead of them Sunshine could see the District 3 tributes, Quinn and Finn. They both wore sleek silver clothing with blue rims that seemed to cackle electricity. She wondered if either of them was scared. She knew she was, at least. Although Sam didn't – he had a real bloodthirsty streak, unlike their mentor Finnick, who was kind and understanding.

* * *

**District 10**

Mike felt ashamed as he waved to the Capitol audience. He had nice abs, so the stylist only let him wear a leather vest on his top half. He hated it though. He felt like he was being used as a toy. He hated the Capitol and didn't want to be a pawn in their Games, which was an accurate metaphor in the situation. He decided that he would make the message get through one way or another before he died. Meanwhile, he'd just concentrate on smiling and waving.

* * *

**District 1**

Sugar whispered to Karofsky, 'Let's kiss for the public, they'd love it and we'd get more sponsors.' _And I want to kiss you as much as I can before I die, _she thought, but did not say it out loud. Without saying a word, Karofsky pulled her into an embrace and kissed her passionately. The crowd cheered. They both knew that they would never forget this. In the short time that they had been together, they got to know each other better than they expected, and the two Careers fell in love.

* * *

**District 6**

Dani couldn't see what her costume had to do with transportation. She was dressed in a camouflage patterned top and khaki shorts, the same with Matt. She supposed this was what the Capitol citizens used to travel in. She didn't care anyway, not if it didn't involve that beautiful District 12 girl that caught her eye. But she wondered, would she like her? _Get a grip, Dani!_ she told herself_ She might not even like girls!_ She'd just have to try her luck.

* * *

**A/N: I know pairing Sugar with Karofsky is weird, okay? Just go along with it, it won't last long, I promise. I never thought I'd write Karofsky as a straight guy who likes PDA but there you go. I'll try not to make the characters too OOC!**


	5. Chapter 5: At Training

**A/N: Here is the chapter as promised! I'm afraid it's a bit short but please, R&R! Funnily enough, Mike was really hard to write. I'll post a chapter or two before the week ends, I promise! **

******Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Hunger Games!**

* * *

**District 11**

Joe was hurling knives towards the targets. So far he hasn't missed any. He had no idea why he was good at this. Mercedes was the fighter, he was the surviving skills 101. He finally managed to hit all the targets. Outside the practice area, a guy was grinning at him. He had a Mohawk and friendly eyes. _What does he want from me?_ wondered Joe. He recognized him, his haircut made him recognizable – Noah Puckerman, from District 5. He waved. Joe waved back and stepped out.

* * *

**District 5**

'Hey.' Puck said. He wasn't sure how to start this. Hell, he wasn't even sure he could speak . He had been emotionally unstable ever since he witnessed his sister, Sarah, carried away in the arms of a Peacekeeper after they said goodbye. 'Hey.' Joe replied. 'Um, you're good. Can we ally?' Puck asked tentatively. Joe's eyes brightened and the smallest hint of a smile formed on his lips. 'Sure! What can you do?' 'Keep you alive. I fight by hand, although I use a dagger well enough.' Puck flexed his muscles, like he did back in the District to capture the attention of pretty girls. He sighed inwardly. How he missed those days.

* * *

**District 6**

'So, are you excited?' Brittany asked. Dani looked up from her knotwork. 'Excited about what?' 'The games! They must be fun! My district partner Kurt and both of my mentors hate them though.' 'You have two mentors? That's so lucky!' Dani had to constantly remind herself, _she's just making small talk. She's straight as a ruler. Don't even think about it._ 'Yeah, Katniss and Peeta. I like Peeta more, he makes jokes. Katniss is really pretty but she is very strict sometimes. I also like Cinna, but not as much as Kurt, he adores him.' Brittany blabbered on. 'Cinna? Who is he?' 'My stylist. I love the dress he made for me.' They continued chatting, neither noticing Santana Lopez's death glare directed at Dani.

* * *

**District 2**

Jesse observed Rachel. The girl was tiny, but she wielded a sword extremely well. And she had a gleam in her eyes that convinced Jesse that she was perfect material for a Career, even if she wasn't in 1,2 or 4. And as a bonus, she was pretty too. In an exotic way. He could date her. He had made it clear to Harmony that he had no interest in her whatsoever. He waited until Rachel finished her practice, then asked her to join the Careers. She literally beamed at him when he said that. 'I'll take that as a yes.' Jesse said, and ruffled her hair playfully. _This girl is so lovable. I hope I'm not the one to kill her._

* * *

**D****istrict 8**

Artie and Tina were at the Edible Plants station and Artie's hands were moving at lightning speed as he tapped on the bright screen. Tina stared in admiration. She was good at blending in and being invisible as she had proved to Artie at the Camouflage station, but she could never do this. She scolded herself mentally, _Stop it! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and be brave! _She looked down at Artie, who has just finished the game. Artie turned around. 'Want a try?' he asked. She shrugged. 'Why not?'

* * *

**D****istrict 10**

Mike zoomed from one side of the wall to another, ducking and jumping at random moments. At the end, he did a simple dance routine. He hoped this satisfies the Gamemakers. 'Thank you. You may leave.' a Gamemaker said. He bowed and left, whispering 'Good luck.' to Lauren as he did. To his surprise, he received a nine, which wasn't bad apparently. Lauren was the winner though, she got an eleven.


	6. Chapter 6: Meet Caesar Flickman

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry, I know it's been a few days since an update...well I'm making it up to you with a longer chapter! I hope you enjoy this one! Tomorrow, the bloodshed begins!**

******Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Hunger Games!**

* * *

**District 1**

'May we welcome our first tribute, sweet by name and sweet by nature, Sugar Motta!' announced Caesar Flickman. Sugar, dressed in red, waved shyly, much unlike the normal confident attitude of a Career. She sat down. 'So, I understand that you have recently developed a relationship with Dave?' Sugar smiled, bittersweet, at Caesar Flickman. 'Yes, Dave and I are in love. I know that it couldn't last long considering the circumstances, but we'll make the best of it.' She wiped a genuine tear from her eyes. _Who said that Careers couldn't have feelings? We may be cold blooded killers, but there are people we love too. _'Sugar?' she found Caesar looking, concerned. She recovered from her thoughts. 'Oh, sorry. Got lost in thought. So…' she trailed off. 'I was asking, whether you had a loved one back in the District, before Dave.' He said patiently. 'No, Dave's my first love.' At this, the audience whispered and gasped. 'Well, dear, we'll all be rooting for you and Dave. I'm afraid our time is up now.' She got up, tears still streaming down her face.

* * *

**District 3**

Quinn took a deep breath, reminded herself _Finn is there for you, _and walked out to the stage where Caesar is sitting. She wore a glittering pink dress with silver wires wrapped around, complete with pink gloves and pink feathers on her eyelashes. 'Hello, Caesar.' She greeted him. 'Hello, Quinn. How are things holding up between you and Finn?' asked Caesar. Quinn pursed her lips and it became obvious that Caesar had hit a nerve. 'We're…fine. One of us is going home to take care of Beth.' 'Ah, Beth. Will you introduce her to us?' 'Beth is my daughter. She's the best a mother could ever want and I'm not ashamed of having her.' Quinn said bravely. She glared at the audience, daring any of them to object. 'Well…' Caesar hesitated. He had never had this much difficulty talking to a tribute. 'We wish you and Finn the best of luck. Beth, too.' 'Thank you. I hope you mean it.' Her steely gaze looked directly into his as she spoke. She held her gaze for a moment longer, then rose and left.

* * *

**District 4 **

'Sam Evans. A pleasure to meet you.' Caesar shook hands with the blond. 'You too. Although not quite the pleasure for the tributes I will be slaying.' He said, almost in earnest of the Games. 'You are a Career, yes?' 'Definitely. I can't wait.' 'So, Sam, tell us a little about yourself.' 'I love killing. I like training and I hate school. That about sums me up.' Caesar looked taken aback, but then quickly said, 'Well I suppose you'd be bursting with joy tomorrow at the Games! I'm afraid our time is up, Sam. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Sam Evans!' the crowd cheered. Sam smiled. _I definitely got myself some sponsors. _

* * *

**District 7 **

'Rachel Berry!' 'Um, Caesar, it's Rachel _Barbra _Berry.' The petit brunette corrected, raising an eyebrow. 'Oops, my bad.' 'It's fine.' 'So, Rachel, why don't you introduce yourself? You seem to be pretty good at it.' Supplied Caesar. 'I'd love to. I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, I'm seventeen despite my small size. I may not be professionally trained as a Career, but I can assure you that I'm pretty good with a weapon. So you better watch out, tributes. Because there can only be one star and in this case, the star is definitely me.' 'Our time is up, good luck Rachel! Show us the star you are one more time, before you leave!' Rachel shot a dazzling smile towards the audience, curtseyed gracefully and then left swiftly.

* * *

**District 9 **

'Let's start, Rory, what's with the weird accent?' Rory blushed. 'My grandmother told me that I was originally from a place called Ireland. I'm Irish.' 'So Rory, anyone you were attached to back at home in District 9?' Rory nodded. 'No, but I love my brother and sister very much.' That got some laughter from the audience. 'Do you happen to know why you were chosen?' Caesar pressed. Rory bit his lip, showing hesitation before answering, 'Yes, because I was Irish.' 'What have you liked most since coming to the Capitol?' It was a good question that he asked only when there wasn't much of a story to the tribute. Surprisingly, Rory broke into a huge grin. 'Peanut butter.'

* * *

**District 12 **

'Hello Brittany!' Brittany smiled excitedly and waved. 'Hi, Caesar!' 'Wow, Brittany, you're really excited aren't you?' 'Yes, I love games!' _Oh not this type of Game you won't. _He thought to himself. _How could their District be so cruel and send such a naïve girl?_ But he just laughed lightheartedly. 'Well, are you good at using your hands, or does a weapon suit you better?' 'Oh, swords. I'm good with swords. Their beauty amazes me.' Caesar raised an eyebrow. 'Darling, do you have a sweetheart from home?' she shook her head. 'No, I have had several crushes but they never work out. You see, I'm lesbian.' There was shock through the crowd. Even Caesar looked taken aback. 'Well, that's not a problem. It's been fun meeting you, Brittany. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!'


	7. Chapter 7: In The Arena

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here's a rather long chapter. As the characters either no longer alive or alliancing with others (mostly anyway) I'll just choose surviving characters randomly and write! Please R&R! I'd like to know that there are people reading! Also feel free to prompt me :)**

******Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Hunger Games!**

* * *

_5._

Quinn fidgeted nervously with her token, her wedding ring, trying not to look at the other tributes.

_4._

Kurt took a deep breath, willing himself not to cry.

_3._

Jesse smiled and surveyed the Arena. Land, with a forest surrounding them. Not unlike a few old Games.

_2._

Sunshine bit on her lip and hoped she won't be first to die.

_1. _

Santana and Dani both smiled at Brittany.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**At the Cornucopia**

Harmony let out a cruel laugh as she sliced Artie's throat with her dagger. Blood stained his wheelchair. 'Sorry, wheelchair boy, you're hot, but not hot enough for me. Neither are you!' she screeched, as she started fighting with Finn, a fight that ended with Harmony's dagger stabbing him in the heart, killing him immediately. Another cannon sounded. 'Oops, I guess your little baby won't have a daddy then.' She didn't get away scot-free though. Her arm bore a few scratches. She grabbed Rachel and Jesse, then ran off. Jesse wrestled himself from her grip. 'No, Harmony, Karofsky is still there!' 'Not anymore, I'm here. This here's Sam.' And the five of them ran. As soon as they found a cave in the forest they rested inside. 'So, who'd you kill?' Harmony asked Sam. 'Sunshine.' 'Rachel and I fought with this kid named Rory, but he killed Sugar. No matter, we still killed him. Jesse?' 'I killed a boy. Dark skin, never smiling.' 'Matt. And I ended the wheelchair and the baby daddy.'

* * *

**Brittany**

Brittany panicked. If not for Santana seeing her first she'd be dead. She grabbed the girl and ran into the forest without a second glance – she did not need weapons as she had spent hours learning how to fashion them in the training center. Santana surveyed their surroundings, decided that they were safe, and leaned down to talk to Brittany, who was crying. 'Shhh. Hush, Brittany. Look, I won't kill you. We'll be allies, okay?' and because she couldn't resist herself, she gave Brittany a kiss on the lips. Brittany's eyes went wide. 'You like girls too? Can I date you?' Santana smiled, barely holding in the tears of joy. She never thought someone would be so willing to accept her, even for just a short time. 'Oh Brittany, I fell in love with you the first time I laid my eyes on you.'

* * *

**Puck**

'Joe, can we stop? I'm pretty sure there's no one around here.' They were in a quiet patch of the forest. 'I don't know, one can never be too sure…but alright. It seems pretty safe here.' Both boys sat down. 'Say, Puck, have you dated anyone? Ever?' asked Joe. Puck gave him a surprised look. 'Yes, a few girls here and there. Why?' Joe shrugged. 'Just asking. Figured we should get to know each other better in our last hours of life.' Puck frowned. 'Don't say that. There's still hope, right?' 'To be honest, hope has lost its purpose for me already.' Joe said sadly. They remained silent.

* * *

**Blaine**

'My life is miserable. My district partner is a Career and she's probably hunting us down now.' Blaine said to Tina. They'd agreed to ally, along with Mike and Kurt, back in the training center. So far the two boys haven't showed up yet. Tina had managed to grab a sword in the Cornucopia and got away unscathed by some miracle. Blaine has gotten a backpack of supplies, but with a few cuts on his arm thanks to Rachel that were still bleeding. Tina grimaced. 'Mine's probably dead already. He can't go far in a wheelchair. Where are Mike and Kurt?' 'I don't know. Should we try looking for them? It would be more useful than staying here.' They continued walking.

* * *

**Mike**

'I can't walk anymore. Kurt, you go on. Tell Blaine and Tina I'm sorry.' Mike dropped down to the floor. His leg was dripping blood. Kurt checked his wound. 'Please, Mike, just until sunset, then we'll rest.' Mike relented. 'Alright. But I'm warning you, I can't take this much longer.' Kurt nodded. 'Understood.' They trudged along for a few more miles, then spotted a lake. 'Let's go clean off first.' Kurt said. The two boys jumped into the water without hesitation, and a few seconds later Mike was howling with pain. But the pain slowly subsided. 'Kurt? Mike?' they heard a small, hesitant voice ask. 'Tina!' the two boys said in unison. 'Blaine!' They quickly cleaned up and greeted each other. The four decided to camp by the lake for the night, with Tina tending to Mike and Blaine's wounds. Kurt stole a glance at Blaine. _He's straight, he won't like you._ He chanted to himself. But somehow he couldn't believe that. Blaine raised his head, and Kurt quickly looked away, a blush forming on his face. Blaine felt his heart pounding faster. _ Does he like me too?_

* * *

**Quinn**

The night sky was beautiful. But it also made her feel lonelier than ever. She gripped her bow and arrows, and laid down on a bed of moss. She heard the Panem anthem, and observed the dead tributes. Sugar, the lovesick girl from District 1. Finn. She witnessed his death in the Cornucopia and vowed to avenge his death. That's the least she could do. For Finn, for Beth and for herself. Little Sunshine, the child from District 4 that was never good enough for the Career. The District 6 boy. Artie, the kid in the wheelchair. Everyone knew he won't make it. Rory, the Irish boy. That's a shame, he was friendly. The Panem anthem finished. _Six down, seventeen to go. _Quinn thought. _Finn, I miss you._


	8. Chapter 8: Lost Love and Blossoming Love

**A/N: Sorry for not posting! I had exams and writer's block but I hope this chapter makes up for it! It's quite a long one, mainly because of the lyrics. 'What lyrics?' I hear you asking. Well, you'll see! I hope you like ****this, I spent quite a lot of time on this chapter.**

******Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Hunger Games!**

* * *

**Tina**

Tina was the first in their group to wake. She was tossing and turning the whole night, and also the last to fall asleep. She shook Kurt until he woke. 'What the-Tina?' 'I'm just going to look around the area, see if there's anyone, or maybe weapons or food.' She turned around to leave. Kurt grabbed her arm. 'No, Tina!' 'Shhh! Not that loud! You want to get us killed?' she snapped. 'Fine. You win. Be careful though. If you don't come back in half an hour I'm going to look for you.' Kurt was genuinely worried. The girl was nice, and he didn't want to lose an ally. Tina smiled. 'It's going to be fine, trust me.' Then she disappeared into the woods.

* * *

**Quinn**

Quinn woke up early at half past five. She was used to doing so, as the baby had to be fed and Finn slept like a pig. She strung an arrow onto her bow and prepared to hunt. The sun has risen, so perhaps there were birds she could have for breakfast. And no, she won't eat them raw. She could start a fire, she was capable of doing so, as she made sure to spend time at every station in the training center. An hour later, she still hadn't managed to hunt anything – there wasn't a bird in sight. Sighing, she sat down and wiped the sweat from her face. Just then, she heard a faint rustling behind her. She quickly stood up, turned around, holding her bow and arrow, poised to attack. She was met with the uncertain eyes of an Asian girl, the quiet one from 8 as she has labeled the girl. Without thinking, she let her arrow fly. Tina stumbled backwards in an attempt to dodge it, but she wasn't quick enough. The arrow hit her in her heart, just a little to the left of her chest. The blood seeped through her top. Quinn wanted to cry, but she cannot. She was shocked – she killed an innocent girl who didn't have a chance to defend herself. As she pulled the arrow from Tina's body, she realized that the girl was unarmed, and felt even worse. _You're doing this for Beth,_ she reminded herself, and suddenly everything seems better again.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt doused a handful of lake water onto Mike's face, and he instantly woke up. 'There are ways to get me up without giving me a cold, you know.' He said, irritated. 'No matter, we're going to die anyway.' Kurt crossed his arms. 'Your _crush_ Tina had disappeared an hour ago into the woods and we don't know where she is. Blaine is fast asleep and I can't get him to wake up no matter what.' Mike was outraged. He grabbed Kurt by the shoulders. 'Why did you let her go out there unarmed? Do you want her to die?' He grabbed a sword and asked, 'Which way?' Kurt shook his head. 'Don't, Mike. I can't afford – _we_ can't afford to lose anyone else.' Mike ignored him. 'Which way?' he asked again, this time more forcefully. Kurt, helpless, pointed in the direction that Tina went. He had a bad feeling about this, but what can he do?

* * *

**Mike**

Mike ran. Tina couldn't be that far away. _But she could be dead. The hovercrafts haven't come for her because we're still here._ He shook the thought off, tried to escape from it. He kept running around the lake, until he saw a body. Tina was lying on the grass, blood soaking her chest. Mike struggled not to cry out when he saw her. _I wish I told her that I love her._ He thought, regretting his cowardly behavior. With tears still running down his cheeks, he grabbed some wildflowers and arranged for her hands to be clasping them, as if she was in a funeral. He gave her a kiss on the lips, took one last look at her, and headed back to Kurt.

* * *

**Puck**

Puck got away in time. _That girl scared the living daylights outta me!_ He thought. He had just ducked in time to escape Quinn's arrows. Sadly Joe wasn't that lucky, he got hit in his left eye. Puck hesitated to stay or bring him along to hide and try to heal him, but Quinn's second arrow, aimed at his heart, changed his mind. The arrow did not get his heart, but it hit his arm and boy, did it hurt. He carefully removed the arrow from his arm and broke it in two, so that the feisty blonde can't use it to her advantage anymore. His arm wasn't bleeding much, which was good. It didn't hurt much either, thank goodness. Then all of a sudden, he blacked out. Three hours later, he woke up, and continued walking. He began hearing girl voices. Giggles. _Should I go? We could ally. I'd be with hot girls for the remainder of my life._ He debated. _But maybe it's the Careers, or worse. _After fifteen minutes of deep thinking, he decided to risk it. Surprisingly, he found two girls, one of them from his own district, kissing…in a compromising position. _Hmm, never knew Santana was this kind of girl. Guess news in our district doesn't travel that fast. _He recognized the blonde after thinking. She was the girl from 12, the thickheaded one. He decided to intervene. _Everyone likes the Puckster, _he thought. But before he can get a word out, Santana spotted him hiding. 'Puck!' she cried with anguish and embarrassment. She reached for her weapon, but the blonde girl, Brittany he now remembered her name, was quicker. She pulled her sword from its sheath around her waist and slashed it across Puck's throat. The only thing Puck could remember thinking before he died was _Huh, guess she wasn't that dumb after all._

* * *

**Santana**

Santana tried to soothe Brittany. 'I-I'm so sorry.' the poor traumatized girl sniffled, 'I'm sorry I killed your District partner, San. P-please don't hate me.' 'Shhh, its okay, Britt. I hate him anyway.' Brittany's clear blue eyes looked up to Santana's shining brown ones. 'Really, San?' The brunette nodded in relief. 'Really, Britt. I promise.' Brittany smiled. _She's so lucky, to be so innocent, even when surrounded by horrors. But I'm luckier. I've got her._ 'Sanny,' Santana smiled at the nickname that only Brittany called her, 'Can you sing me a song?' at her request, Santana was caught off guard. 'Sing?' 'Yes. You can sing, right? I promise, I'll sing for you too. Or we can sing together.' 'Alright, I'll do it. Just for you, Britt. This song is pretty old, but I still love it. I'm sure you'd like it too.' She took a deep breath and sang.

_**We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**_

_We're still so young. The first time, when I saw you on television, I fell in love._

_**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...**_

_When you greeted me for the first time in the training arena, my heart pounded and my stomach fluttered._

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...**_

_My parents deeply objected to my love of girls. I remember them kicking me out…_

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."**_

_Now we're here. I don't know whether this is fate, or just a coincidence._

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.**_

_Here, by ourselves, we can escape from the deaths around us.  
__**  
'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said...**_

_You are everything to me – I won't live without you. Literally. You may not know this, but I've a couple of nightshade berries in my pocket just in case._

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."**_

_If there was only a way to get us both out alive from here._

_**Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."  
Oh, oh.**_

_If I don't live, I have to at least make sure that Brittany will go home safely.  
__**  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...**_

_I thought I'd never find a person who would love me. Never would I have expected to find love in the Games. But then again, it's happened before._

_**"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**_

_She has no idea how happy I was when she announced on television that she was lesbian. I practically cried from joy._

_**"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."**_

_I wish we could have a future. If only._

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.**_

Santana finished the song and waited, tense, for Brittany's reaction. Brittany grinned so wide if it was any wider her mouth would split. She kissed Santana with a passion that nobody had ever seen in her before. When she finally pulled away, she hugged her and murmured so quietly that nobody but Santana could hear, 'I love you, Santana Lopez. I wish we could run away.' Santana bit her lip to stop the tears and smiled for Brittany's sake. 'I love you too, Brittany Pierce.' She specifically avoided the last bit about running away. Brittany smiled happily. 'I loved your song, Sanny. I hope you'd love mine to.' And she cleared her throat to sing.

_**Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.**_

_Last night, we watched the stars together. I didn't know there were stars in the Capitol sky as well. _

_**I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.**_

_When I'm with you, I'm completely at ease. You don't call me stupid or dumb, or bully me. _

Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me.

_We don't know what will happen the next day. But who cares? We have each other._

I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

_Sometimes, I'm so scared that I'd wake up and you'd be missing. You're the only thing worth living for now. _

_**When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.**_

_You're the only one that knows me better than myself, who can read all my emotions with one look at me. _

That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you, Uh huh, Yeah

_Santana Lopez, I swear, if I don't make it out alive you will. And if I make it out alive I'll never fall in love again._

* * *

**A/N: Please don't be mad at me for killing Tina, Puck and Joe off! I swear I had to do it! (I love Tina, she's my favorite character) I hope you liked the Brittana songfic part too! My first time, so I don't know how it goes. Please please please review! Oh, and by the way, the songs are by the amazing Taylor Swift.**


	9. Chapter 9: Newfound Love and More Deaths

**A/N: I'm afraid this chapter isn't very long, I'm bored at school and this just came to me...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Hunger Games and never will I'm afraid.**

* * *

**Jesse**

Rachel and Sam were out hunting. Jesse, polishing his sword, looked at Karofsky, sleeping, and wondered whether I should kill him. _It would put him out of his misery. His love's dead and he has to bear witness to me and Rachel everyday. I almost feel pity for the guy. _He looked at Harmony, polishing her dagger. She smiled at him seductively. 'Finally. I've been trying to get your attention for a while. You know, I think we'd make a good couple. Better than you with that ugly Rachel girl.' Jesse's temper flared. 'I have no interest in you, and Rachel is ten million times prettier.' Her lips curled. 'Well, I guess I'd just have to finish her off then.' 'Oh no you won't.' Jesse snarled. Without a second's hesitation, he plunged his sword into Harmony's chest. She died with her mouth open in surprise and her eyes full of betrayal.

* * *

**Rachel**

Rachel grinned at the cowering girl. 'Well, look what we have here.' She said nastily. Sam laughed cruelly. Becky was crying. She knew she'd never make it, but she never thought that she'd be found this fast. _Am I really so bad at hiding? Is this fate? What will my parents think?_ A million questions coursed through her mind. Rachel ran her sword along Becky's left cheek from her eye, leaving a bleeding cut. 'Looks like she's crying blood.' Sam remarked. 'Well, let's make her other eye cry too, shall we? After all, it wouldn't make sense if she were just crying from one eye.' She ran her sword along the Becky's right cheek. 'We can have a lot of fun with this little one.' Rachel said, and Sam snickered. He made thin cuts down Becky's neck. 'Should we just make her wait to die?' Asked Sam. 'We could make a few deep cuts and wait for the blood loss. She'd won't be healing soon, and someone would probably finish her off for us.' Rachel smiled. 'Best idea ever.' Five hours later, Quinn found Becky with her legs chopped off, with cuts on her arms, face and neck, and her hair brutally hacked off. She felt pity for the poor girl. She whispered, 'I'm sorry you had to go through this. I'll spare you the pain.', and shot Becky in her heart swiftly with her arrow. She wasn't afraid of killing anymore, not after killing both District 11 kids and the girl from 8. The cannon went off. She pulled the arrow out, wiped the blood off with her top and left.

* * *

**Mike**

Kurt and Blaine were out hunting. Mike stayed at camp, nursing his injuries. His leg wound had split open again after his search for Tina yesterday. He heard a noise in the distance, but it wasn't like the voices of Kurt or Blaine. In fact, it didn't sound human at all. And then the noise grew louder. _Sounds like hooves,_ Mike thought. Instantly alarmed, he grabbed a sword. Oh, but it was too late for Mike. A bunch of unicorns – _unicorns?_ Thought Mike – were charging at him. They were in all the colors of the rainbow, with their horns shining ivory. But the look in their eyes were not so pretty. Mike managed to stab a purple unicorn, and cut off the horn of a periwinkle one – which turns them into glitter – before a glowing black unicorn shoved its horn through his eye as it ran into Mike's sword. It disappeared immediately but Mike was suffering from a bleeding eye that most likely wouldn't heal. He managed to ward off another three unicorns before the rest charged all at once and overpowered him ultimately in the end. A cannon sounded.

* * *

**Dani**

Dani has been wandering alone for days in the forest without seeing a soul. _Well I did see a bunch of tracker jackers, but they were the only ones I managed to see. I hope everyone else dies soon, then I can go home. _Little did she know that she would be in fact meeting people soon. Very, very soon. First she heard the talking. Giggles, mixed with some singing. Later, she saw. She saw the chemistry between the two girls, and grew jealous. _ I should approach them anyway, they may be my only chance of survival. I'm easy to befriend anyway._ 'Hey, Brittany, Santana.' She said tentatively to the couple embracing. Santana and Brittany pulled back from each other and gave one another a glance. Santana snarled 'Don't 'hey' me, little missy! I've seen how you flirted with my Britts at the training centre!' 'What? Brittany and I are just friends! Right, Britt?' Dani said, trying to sound casual as she previously was. 'I'm the only one who calls her Britt.' Santana growled, and swiftly beheaded the other girl. Brittany's eyes grew wide. 'San, no! Why did you kill her?' 'She was getting in the way of our relationship.' 'She was my friend!' Santana gulped inwardly, knowing that it would take a long time before Brittany would forgive her.

* * *

**Brittany**

Brittany refused to speak to Santana. It has been three hours and they had moved in silence in order for the hovercraft to pick up Dani's body. 'Please, Brittany? I'm sorry.' Brittany, for the first time, looked into her eyes. 'Are you really?' 'Yes. If you won't hear my words, at least please listen to my song.' She blinked back tears as she stared into the distrusting blue eyes.

_**You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**_

_You don't know how much I love you. I did that because I was so scared of losing you._

_**I say "Can you believe it?**_  
_**As we're lying on the couch?"**_  
_**The moment I can see it.**_  
_**Yes, yes, I can see it now.**_

_I can't lose you. Especially not over another girl, and one that I hate._

**_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_**  
**_You put your arm around me for the first time._**  
**_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._**  
**_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._**

_That first time you kissed me…I'd die for another like that._

_**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,**_  
_**And there's a drawer of my things at your place.**_  
_**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,**_  
_**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.**_

_You know everything about me, and I know everything about you. We were invincible._

_**But we got bills to pay,**_  
_**We got nothing figured out,**_  
_**When it was hard to take,**_  
_**Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.**_

_But there are things that will get in our way. Dani was one of them. _

_**Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?**_  
_**You put your arm around me for the first time**_  
_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_  
_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**_  
_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**_  
_**You saw me start to believe for the first time**_  
_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_  
_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**_

_Forgive me please, Brittany. I did not want to hurt you, but I was such a quick-tempered person._

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the "Goodbye."  
'Cause that's all I've ever known**_

Here, Brittany's eyes were no longer distrusting. They were understanding. And she sang to Santana.

_**Then you took me by surprise**_

_**You said, "I'll never leave you alone."**_

_I still love you, Santana. I just didn't feel that it was fair for Dani to die. She was nice to me, despite her romantic intentions._

**_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water._**  
**_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time._**  
**_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter._**  
**_She is the best thing that's ever been mine._**

Here Santana held her hands and they swung around in circles.

**_Hold on, make it last_**  
**_Hold on, never turn back_**  
**_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_**  
**_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._**

At the end, they sat down, still looking into each other's eyes as they harmonized with one another.

_**(Hold on) do you believe it?**_  
_**(Hold on) we're gonna make it now.**_  
_**(Hold on) and I can see it,**_  
_**(Yes, yes) I can see it now **_

They laughed. 'So, we've made up?' Santana asked softly. 'Made up what?' asked a puzzled Brittany. 'Oh, nothing. I just love you so, so much.' And they laughed together.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine and Kurt were watching the stars, when suddenly the Panem anthem sounded. The pictures showed the Career from 2 – Harmony or Sugar, he thought her name was. Then the girl from 6, Dani, who was friendly to both of them. After that, the petit blonde girl from 9. Then Mike. Poor Mike. They had returned at the sound of the cannon, but still it was too late and they never saw Mike again. The only trace of him was the blood all around. After him was the girl from his District. Mike never spoke of her, as they weren't too close. After that, the girl from 11. There were no more, but they were enough. 'Blaine?' Kurt turned to look at him. 'Yeah?' 'Would you terribly mind if I sang a song for the dead tributes?' 'If you don't mind me harmonizing.' Replied Blaine with a smile. And they sang.

_**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.**_

_Kurt has a beautiful voice that makes me fall in love with him even more._

_**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free.**_

_These poor tributes, they didn't deserve these horrible deaths. They were just children. _Kurt thought.

_**Blackbird fly Blackbird fly**_  
_**Into the light of the dark black night.**_

_I don't know whether I like these Games. By default I should hate them, but through them I have found the one that I love._

_**Blackbird fly Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.**_

_I think Blaine's in love with me by the way he's looking at me. Well that's great, because I love him too._

_**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.**_

'Kurt? I love you.' Kurt's heart felt a leap of joy, and he decided to speak his mind as well. 'I love you too, Blaine Anderson. Ever since I laid eyes on you.'


	10. Chapter 10: Farewells

**A/N: So happy for the 86 views I got yesterday, broke my record so I quickly wrote this for y'all! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Karofsky**

Karofsky was bored, and everyone else was asleep. He grabbed his knife and decided to take a walk. Who cares if he dies anyway? He knows that Jesse or Rachel could easily overpower him, and Sam has a way with weapons. He's lost the meaning of life anyway, as his one love, Sugar, is dead. He paced slowly through the trees. Somewhere to the right, he heard a noise. He went closer. Laughter. _Laughter? In this place? I'm probably hallucinating._ But he wasn't. He peered through the bushes, and found two of the girl tributes laughing over some joke. Then his anger started to flare, when he saw them lean in to kiss each other. _Why could they have love, when mine is dead?_ He raged as he cut through the bushes and threw the knife at the blonde girl's head. _She was dumb anyway, I'm just doing her and her little lover a favor._ Thought Karofsky, cold-blooded, furious. Just as he threw the knife, the other girl, Santana, caught sight of him and gave a little cry. She tried to pull the blonde away, but it was too late. The knife was lodged deep into her back. Karofsky smiled evilly at her heartbroken face. 'Too bad that your stupid little blondie over there wasn't as observant as you were.' He decided to leave Santana unscathed. _After all, it would hurt more to see someone you love dead than dying with them._

* * *

**Santana**

For a moment, Santana was stunned. She looked at her poor Brittany, now dead, eyes devoid of life. Then she heard Karofsky speak to her, and she came back to reality again. She grabbed a sword, in fact the one she had killed Dani with, and ran after Karofsky. She only had to go a few miles before she reached him. He turned around. 'Kill me. I have nothing left to lose.' He smiled sadly. For a split second she hesitated. But she thought _Brittany._ And she beheaded him as she did Dani. _For Brittany._ And she ran back to her lover. _I have to see her just one last time, before she gets taken away. _Brittany's body was still there, with the knife. She pulled out the knife and covered the wound in flowers. Then she decided to sing one last song for her true love. 'Brittany, I love you. I will remember you forever. This is for you.' She whispered, tears falling down her face.

_**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on**_

_I'm so sorry, Brittany. I failed. I was supposed to keep you safe._

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_  
_**I believe that the heart does go on**_  
_**Once more you open the door**_  
_**And you're here in my heart**_  
_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_I love you. You know that, right? My love will never stop. It will live on even when you're not there. _

_**Love can touch us one time**_  
_**And last for a lifetime**_  
_**And never let go till we're gone**_  
_**Love was when I loved you**_  
_**One true time I hold to**_  
_**In my life we'll always go on**_

_You will be my only love, forever and always. I promise, if I make it out here alive I'll never marry another. _

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_  
_**I believe that the heart does go on**_  
_**Once more you open the door**_  
_**And you're here in my heart**_  
_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_You are the best thing that's happened to me. I know that you will be in a better place. Let's hope we'll meet again there. _

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear,**_  
_**And I know that my heart will go on**_  
_**We'll stay forever this way**_  
_**You are safe in my heart**_  
_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_I love you. Every time I see a blonde, or blue eyes or hear a song, I will think of you. You, my true love. _

She knows Brittany doesn't like sad songs, so she deliberately chose a less tragic one. She took one last look at Brittany and placed a long, sweet kiss on her cold lips before wiping her tears, gathering up everything and leaving. 'Goodbye, Brittany. Goodbye, my love.'

* * *

**Sam**

Sam was getting impatient. He had been trying to hunt all morning to no avail. Sure, there were berries and other fruits. But Sam did all his training at the weaponry stations, so he wouldn't dare to risk his life for a little food, not even when it was brought back by another Career. He decided to take a nap, seeing as no one seemed to be around. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep. When he woke up, he smelled smoke and realized that he was in danger. He turned around and saw fire. The flames were spreading quickly through the trees, too quickly. He got up and ran, without even taking his weapons with him. He was quick. But the flames were faster. They were flickering in front of him from all directions. He tried to run, but there was nowhere he could run to. At last, the flames engulfed him. And then, they disappeared, leaving the ashes and bones of Sam Evans to be collected.

* * *

**Quinn**

Quinn was tired of killing. Just this morning she had committed her latest murder, Lauren Zizes. She leaned on a tree as she wiped the blood off the latest arrow. She thought of Finn. How Harmony had stabbed him. How she screamed, at being so helpless, not to be able to do anything to stop it from happening. She misses Finn. Sure, he had been a bit thickheaded at times, but he was also the one to take her in when her parents threw her out. _Right. That reminds me of my plan._ She planned to seek revenge on her parents. Her father particularly. The heartless, cruel man who threw her out at the tender age of fifteen. _I guess I take after him, then. A bit of that cruel streak._ She was always good at singing. And she planned to sing her message, her revenge to him.

_**Papa I know you're going to be upset  
'Cause I was always your little girl  
But you should know by now  
I'm not a baby  
You always taught me right from wrong  
I need your help, daddy please be strong  
I may be young at heart  
But I know what I'm saying**_

_I am grown, I can make my own decisions, despite the mistakes._

_**The one you warned me all about**_  
_**The one you said I could do without**_  
_**We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe – please**_

_We were in a mess – but apparently we were interpreting the 'mess' as two different things._

_**Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep**_  
_**Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep**_  
_**But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh**_  
_**I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...**_

_When I objected to the abortion, you kicked me out. I still can't believe you did that to your own daughter. I guess your reputation is more important then?_

_**He says that he's going to marry me**_  
_**We can raise a little family**_  
_**Maybe we'll be all right**_  
_**It's a sacrifice**_  
_**But my friends keep telling me to give it up**_  
_**Saying I'm too young, I ought to live it up**_  
_**What I need right now is some good advice, please**_

_And we did marry. Finn's mother was perfectly supportive of us. So why weren't you?_

_**Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep**_  
_**Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep**_  
_**But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh**_  
_**I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...**_

_And I did keep my baby. My beautiful Beth. _

_**Daddy, daddy if you could only see**_  
_**Just how good he's been treating me**_  
_**You'd give us your blessing right now**_  
_**'Cause we are in love, we are in love, so please**_

_If you could have seen how in love we were…but no, you only saw your reputation ruined._

_**Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep**_  
_**Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep**_  
_**But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh**_  
_**I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...**_  
_**Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep**_  
_**Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep**_  
_**Oh, I'm gonna keep my baby, ooh**_  
_**Don't you stop loving me daddy**_  
_**I know, I'm keeping my baby**_

She finished, and looked into the camera. 'That was for you, dad. Thanks for nothing.'

* * *

**Rachel**

'Jesse?' 'Yes, princess?' 'I'd like us to separate.' Jesse instantly reached for a weapon, but Rachel grabbed his hands. 'No, Jesse. We part in peace. It's just you and me now that Sam's gone in the fire. I don't want to see you killed and I don't want you to witness my death. And I wish for us to kill each other the least of all.' Jesse nodded, deep in thought. After a while, he said 'I suppose it makes sense.' They spent the rest of the day splitting up supplies and weapons. They enjoyed one last sunset together before they kissed, one more time. One last kiss before everything was over. Jesse's murmur of, 'You know I love you, Rachel.' Then they parted ways peacefully.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's. 'One last duet, before we sleep?' He suggested. They had spent most of the day singing, apart from one time when they had to kill some birds which resulted into a wonderful dinner. 'Okay.' Blaine agreed, 'But just one more. You know how carried away we can get.' 'Okay. Would you mind if I pick?' 'Sure, go ahead.'

_**You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want**_

_You know everything about me, Blaine Anderson. _

_**You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong**_

_Everyone thought I was broken when I was chosen as tribute. Wes wasn't even brave enough to touch me. But oh how wrong they were._

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**_  
_**Footsteps even lighter**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_No one else matters as long as I have Blaine by my side._

_**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**_  
_**They told you I was moving on over you**_  
_**You didn't think that I'd come back**_  
_**I'd come back swinging**_  
_**You try to break me, but you see**_

_Everyone convinced me that I would die, but Kurt believes in me as much as I do in him._

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**_  
_**Footsteps even lighter**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_  
_**Just me, myself and I**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_Nothing will come between me and Blaine. Not even the Hunger Games can do that. This is fate._

**_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_**  
**_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_**  
**_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_**  
**_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_**  
**_In the end..._**

_The day I left was the day that I first saw Kurt on television. Every end is a new beginning._

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**_  
_**Footsteps even lighter**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_  
_**Just me, myself and I**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

The two boys finished, kissed, then fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the horrible Klaine writing, I'm tired and it's really late over here.**


	11. Chapter 11: Missing You

**A/N: So this one's quite musical. Well, I _am_ lazy. But hey, that's three days in a row that I updated. So yay for me! The official Hunger Games has only one day to go, then I'm wrapping up with an interview for the winner and a few more chapters. Stay tuned and please R&R!**

**To the guest reviewer: thanks for your review! You're one of the lucky ones who gets what they want, I guess! I'm pretty sure most people would have guessed the winner by now anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the hunger Games.**

* * *

**Santana**

Santana was moping around. She had refused to eat since Brittany died and had only barely managed to escape a bunch of mutts. The worse thing of all is that the Capitol bred them to have Brittany's clear blue eyes, and it took all her will to stop thinking of them as Brittany, else she would have been torn to shreds. _I should sing to her. It would both ease my conscience and let me communicate with her._

_**I can be tough, I can be strong  
But with you  
It's not like that at all  
There's a girl, that gives a sh**  
Behind this wall  
You just walked through it**_

_You're the only one who was able to coax me out of my tough exterior. It's hard for me to make friends, and it's going to be even harder now that I've lost you._

_**And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here**_

_Sure, you've said some goddamn crazy things, but they all make sense at the same time. And I swear I will never forget them. They're a piece of you that I get to keep with me until we meet again._

_**Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here.**_

_I wish you were here with me, Brittany. These Games were actually enjoyable. Now it's twice as hard to get through._

_**I love the way you are  
It's who I am  
Don't have to try hard  
We always say, say it like it is  
And the truth  
Is that I really miss**_

_I can finally be myself when I'm with you, with anyone else I cannot act like myself, I have to be the mean and horrible one to push them away._

_**And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here**_

_I know that you're watching me and that you still love me, but I still wish that you weren't dead. That's not too much to ask, is it?_

_**Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here.**_

_Now, I'd just be content with getting a brief glimpse of you, to see you again._

_**No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go  
Let go, oh, oh  
No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go**_

_I will never forget you. Even if I could, I wouldn't let go. _

_**Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here. **_

_I'm going to hold onto every little piece of you that I have left. It's all I have in this world now that you're gone._

_**Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here.**_

'Nice singing.' A voice commented behind her. Santana spun around, and met the eyes of Rachel Barbra Berry.

* * *

**Quinn**

On the other side of the arena, Quinn was about to face her biggest challenge. She went into a part of the forest she was unfamiliar with in hope of food or water. Instead, she heard a scream. 'Quinn! Help!' it was Finn's voice. _But Finn is dead._ Quinn told herself. _It's just a jabberjay._ But the screams were so real, and they just kept coming. There was Finn howling for her, Beth crying, even her mother's shriek of 'Quinnie!' Quinn covered her ears, to no avail. The voices just kept getting louder. _They want me to drive me crazy. Well, they can't always get what they want. _And so she used that beautiful voice of hers.

_**I saw her today at the reception  
A glass of wine in her hand  
I knew she would meet her connection  
At her feet was a footloose man**_

_They may be able to make me suffer, but I can also lessen the pain._

_**No, you can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometime you find  
You get what you need**_

_What they need is a good show, and I'm giving them one now. They should be satisfied. _

_**And I went down to the demonstration  
To get my fair share of abuse  
Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration  
If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"**_

_Oh, fair share of abuse? I got more than my fair share – back at home and here. _

_**You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You just might find  
You get what you need**_

_I was always alone, always had to stand up for myself. I had to be independent and grew up so quickly._

_**You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You just might find  
You get what you need **_

_I hope one day, I get what I need, too. But right now, I just have to survive. _

To her amazement, there weren't any jabberjays left when she finished her song. Perhaps her little show was really good enough for the Capitol.

* * *

**Rachel**

Rachel grinned at Santana. 'Hey. Here to kill you. I'm in a good mood, so I'll do it nice and quickly. Any last words?' Santana understood that there was no way out, that she didn't have a chance escaping a Career. She simply wasn't strong enough. _And I want to die anyway._ She shuffled closer to Rachel. 'Not in the heart, please. And I wish you the best of luck with your boyfriend.' That did it for Rachel. She plunged the knife into Santana's stomach. It started bleeding almost immediately. Rachel smirked, then turned to leave. Unfortunately Santana didn't die instantly. She threw her knife at Rachel, aiming for the back of her heart. It hit. Minutes later, two cannons sounded.

* * *

**Blaine**

'Kurt, we don't have a lot of time left.' Said Blaine. They had been avoiding the topic for days, with one always changing the subject whenever it is mentioned. No one wanted to think about dying. 'Can we talk about this some other time?' 'No, Kurt. We've gone around this long enough. There are only, what, six people left? And that includes us. How long do you think it will take until the Gamemakers push us all together? People want a good show.' Blaine pressed. Kurt relented grudgingly. 'Fine. But how do you know if they aren't putting us on television right now?' Blaine raised an eyebrow. 'Kurt, really? Do you think that the Capitol would put this talk on television? They won't air anything that has even a whiff of rebellion in it. I bet they cut out Mike arranging Tina's body too.' 'I want to be with you when I die.' 'So do I.' 'Look, can we please not talk about this right now? I promise I will. Later tonight. I want to enjoy what could be our last sunset together.' Kurt said, and Blaine put his arm around his shoulder.

* * *

**Jesse**

Jesse missed Rachel. Badly. And so he sang. He sang, not caring how loud he was.

_**Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them**_

_I'm not perfect, nobody is. But despite everything, even my Career background, you were willing to love me._

_**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**_  
_**Things you never say to me, oh, oh**_  
_**Tell me that you've had enough**_  
_**Of our love, our love**_

_We could have chosen not to separate, to stick together. Didn't you watch the old Games? We could have pulled a stunt like the kids from 12 back in 74. _

_**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

_Rachel, I never should have agreed to leaving you. Where are you now? I don't even know whether you're safe._

_**I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind**_

_Did you not love me? Was it all an act?_

_**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love**_

_What if, I don't ever see you again? I can't survive without you, Rachel. _

_**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

_We can learn to love again. We can, if we can find each other without getting killed in this hellhole._

_**Oh, tear ducts and rust**_  
_**I'll fix it for us**_  
_**We're collecting dust**_  
_**But our love's enough**_  
_**You're holding it in**_  
_**You're pouring a drink**_  
_**No nothing is as bad as it seems**_  
_**We'll come clean**_

_If you're worried about anything, I can fix it. You can't leave me hanging like this!_

_**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

_We're not broken, just bent, there's always hope for us._

_**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again **_

_That does it, Rach. I'm going to look for you first thing tomorrow morning._

Until he saw her face in the sky that night. His heart turned to stone. Ice cold and strong as steel.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt twirled the stem of the berries between his fingers. 'What are these called again?' 'Nightshade.' 'Beautiful name, but with a layer of poison underneath. Reminds me of that girl from 3, the one with the baby. Pretty, but the way she treats people is almost evil.' The two of them had agreed to die tomorrow at sunrise, after one last song. 'Goodnight, Blaine.' 'Goodnight, Kurt. Sweet dreams.' 'You too.'


	12. Chapter 12: Showdown

**A/N: Hi y'all! Sorry I didn't update, I've been busy with schoolwork. I'm afraid that the following chapters will be short. It's actually all just wrapping up the loose ends, so don't expect them to be any longer than my first chapter. Still, stay tuned! Oh, and I'm sorry that there's some problems with the spacing...I can't fix it. Sorry! :(**

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine waited for his boyfriend to wake up and looked lovingly at him. He ruffled Kurt's hair, and accidentally woke Kurt up. 'Hey.' 'Hi, Kurtie.' 'So, the duet?' Blaine laughed. 'I think you should clean up first. After all, we are preparing ourselves for death.' Kurt quickly took a swim in the lake and made himself look presentable. He and Blaine stood in front of the lake, staring into a point in the woods that they assumed had cameras. Blaine started. 'We want to dedicate this song to each other, as well as the tributes that have passed away. Mum, dad, Bianca, Brianna, I love you but I must do this.' Kurt had tears in his eyes. 'Dad, stay strong. I love you so much even though I might not have said it enough times.' And they began singing.

_**Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?**_

_Every moment so dear. We did not know that we had to grasp them and never let go, not until we came here. _

_**In daylights, in sunsets  
In midnights, in cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles  
In laughter, in strife**_

_The sunsets that we had together. Never have I experienced anything better. _

_**In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in the life?**_

_How indeed do we measure a year? Day after day, hard labor for the Capitol. Memories as a child, suffering from hunger and fatigue. Hearing of my mother's death in the mines._

_**How about love? **_

_**How about love?**_

_**How about love?  
**__**Measure in love**__**  
**__**Seasons of love**_

_**Seasons of love**_

_Measuring my life in love. Love. From my dad, my mum, Bianca and Brianna, Wes and David, and of course Kurt. Although life is hard, I've always had my friends and family._

_**Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
The life of a woman or a man?**_

_So many lives wasted in the Games. But then again, we die sooner or later working for the Capitol._

_**In truths that she learned**_

_**Or in times that he cried**_

_**In bridges he burned**_

_**Or the way that she died**_

_The ways that they died. Why do we have to die so sadly and horribly in these Games? Why did the Capitol enjoy this as a form of entertainment? _

_**It's time now**_  
_**To sing out**_  
_**Though the story never ends**_  
_**Let's celebrate**_  
_**Remember a year in the life of friends**_

_Remember all these tributes who died here. Some of them weren't half bad. Like Dani. She was sweet and friendly. And Brittany. She was just a child, so naïve and innocent._

_**Remember the love**_

_**Remember the love**_

_**Remember the love**_

_**Measure in love**__**  
**__**Seasons of love**_

_**Seasons of love**_

By the time they had finished the song, both had streams of tears flowing from their eyes.

* * *

**Kurt**

'This is it.' He said to Blaine solemnly. They each had two berries in their shaking hands. 'Love you, Kurt.' 'Love you, Blaine. Let's hope we meet again in the next life, the better place.' They simultaneously raised their hands to their lips, gaze unwavering from each other, and put the berries into their mouths, then almost instantly pressed their lips together, as the light in their eyes went out and they fell to the ground. The cannons rang twice, the only acknowledgements of their deaths.

* * *

**Quinn**

Quinn and Jesse both heard the cannons and went running for the Cornucopia. They had both seen enough Games to know that it's safer to go there of their own accord than to be pushed there by whatever horrors the Gamemakers would unleash. Quinn saw Jesse waiting for her, sword at the ready. She stood at a distance from him. He started walking confidently but slowly towards her. 'You could've been a good Career.' He said. 'I'm sorry your girlfriend died.' She replied. 'Excuse me?' 'I know the pain. I lost my husband.' 'Well, I feel sorrier for your child, now that it's going to lose both of its parents.' He snarled, and began pacing quickly to her. She repeated, 'I'm sorry.' And drew her bow. Her arrow flew and hit Jesse in his shoulder. He stumbled to the ground. She quickly strung another arrow and shot him again, this time hitting him in the eye. The cannon confirmed his death. She repeated again, 'I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.'

_**Congratulations to Quinn Fabray of District 3, the winner of the 100**__**th**__** Hunger Games and the fourth Quarter Quell!**_

She heard the announcement, but she did not move. Before the hovercraft lifted her up and out of the arena, she whispered again to Jesse's body, 'I'm sorry.'


	13. Chapter 13: Post-Victory

**A/N: Harder to write now that it's all Quinn! I will try to include at least a song each chapter afterwards...3 left to go! I'm sorry this is really short, I'm doing my best to lengthen it. Please review! Also, please prompt me! Will be starting new fic soon. **

* * *

Quinn was sitting across Terri at the dining table on the train. She was dressed in a dark blue silk gown and a cobalt blue shawl. She picked moodily at her food, completely ignoring the feast in front of her. _In our District this could feed a whole family for months. _Terri tried to get her to talk. 'I understand that it's sad to lose Finn, but—' 'No! You don't understand! How dare you say that you understand!' Quinn yelled, crying. 'You don't understand what it's like to kill so many people, to see the look in their eyes! You don't understand the pain of losing my loved one! You don't understand the urge to kill myself just for this to be over but surviving for Beth! Don't say you understand if you don't!' She was so angry she didn't notice herself standing up. She sat down, breathless. Terri was cowering in her seat, frightened at seeing the usually calm girl so emotional. Terri was born and raised in the Capitol by loving parents, and learned to watch the Hunger Games as a celebration. She never realized the importance of people's lives. Quinn apologized. 'I'm sorry. I guess I'm still shaken by what happened in the arena.' Terri pursed her lips but decided to spare the girl. _After all, she did go through a lot. _'It's fine. Just don't do that at the banquet or the tour. In fact, I don't want to see that ever. A girl like you has to remain quiet and composed.' _Even after killing four people I'm supposed to remain quiet and composed?_ She fought back a retort. 'Understood. But I'm still not having dinner.' She looked at Terri, daring her to disagree. Terri nodded.

* * *

Quinn shook President Snow's hand, trembling. The President smiled at her with smugness in his eyes. 'Nice to meet you, Miss Fabray.' He said, before crowning her. 'May I present to you all, the winner of the 100th Hunger Games, Miss Quinn Fabray of District Three!' He said to the crowd. Quinn curtseyed, lifting the edges of her lacy green dress. She smiled her widest grin at the audience, but inside she was pitying these poor people, who took the deaths of youths like her as entertainment and celebration. She smelled the scent of blood, like after she killed in the arena…and roses. She blinked to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, and then glanced at President Snow. He wore a red rose. _Wait…wasn't his rose white when he shook hands with me?_

* * *

'I'm sorry for the loss of your husband. He was a very kind soul, at least that's what I gathered from the short time I knew him.' Said Caesar sympathetically to Quinn, who was dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. 'Thank you, Caesar. I miss him so much. I wish I could have something to save him, but Beth would be better off with a parent than none at all.' 'You had good aim with the bow in the arena. Did you have any particular skills back in the District that may have helped you with that?' 'No, not particularly. I just focused more on the archery station in the training center once I realized I was good at it.' The question took her mind off Finn's death for the briefest of moments. 'Do you mind if I sang a song for Finn?' Caesar looked surprised at the request, but smiled. _Why not,_ he thought, _she has a good voice from what I heard of her little performance in the arena._ 'Certainly, Quinn. Whenever you're ready.'

_**When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love.**_

_I would do everything in my power to make your life happy. I'll stand by you as you had when everyone was angry at me. _

_**When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love.**_

_Even if you aren't here with me, next to me, you will live on forever in my heart. _

_**I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong.**_

_You will be my one and only. Even if the other villagers haven't shunned me, I would never remarry._

_**I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love.**_

_Believe me, there's nothing more important to me than your love, perhaps with the exception of Beth._

_**The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret.  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet.**_

_Bet you thought I wouldn't make it through the Games, huh? But I am pretty determined, even beneath my exterior of obedience._

_**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love  
To make you feel my love**_

_But the one thing I couldn't do is bring you back._

* * *

**A/N: oh, and just so you know, I'm no good at writing girl!peen.**


	14. Chapter 14: Tour

**A/N: Short chapter here...mainly just to settle the grudges between Quinn and her parents. Hope you like it and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Hunger Games. :(**

* * *

Each District's approach towards Quinn on the Victor's Tour was different. And every audience left Quinn tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Even the rare District or two that were looking at her with respect left her wondering whether there was some grand scheme.

* * *

**District 12**

So far so good – District 12 was respectful and quiet to her. Or at least Terri said that they were respectful and that she'd seen worse. But to Quinn, they seemed almost too quiet. Like they were angry. Although Terri may be right, as she saw proud smiles on some of their faces. At their little banquet that night, a middle-aged woman with tired features and red puffy eyes from crying came up to her. 'I'm really proud of what you did for your daughter. I mean, I hate murder, but I understand. I don't know what I'll do if I was in your place. Probably run off or something. Anyway, you're a great mother. I'm sorry that your husband died. Mine did too, a few days ago, from a coal mining accident.' 'I'm sorry.' Quinn said sympathetically. 'Thank you for your compliments. I hope you stay strong. It's hard, but we always have people who depend on us.' The woman beamed through tears swimming in her eyes. 'Thank you, dear. Your parents must be really proud of you.' Quinn chuckled at this, a bitter laugh that betrayed extreme emotions. 'I'm afraid you're mistaken. They threw me out a year ago when I was pregnant with Beth. Finn's mother supported us until Finn managed to find work. Of course, that's all irrelevant now, since we got reaped –oh, forgive me, _voted_ – as Tributes.' The woman's hand flew to her mouth. 'Oh, dear, I'm so sorry, I should never have asked.' 'It's fine, you didn't know anyway. I was shunned by my whole village. Please don't tell anyone though.' _Idiot!_ Quinn scolded herself for disclosing private information. _Do you think she'd really keep a secret? You don't even know the woman. Well I guess the damage is done…_

* * *

**District 8**

Seeing Tina's family on the platform made her guilty. It turns out that she had five younger siblings – two girls and three boys – all younger than 10. The two girls were presumably twins, and the three boys triplets, as they all seemed to be in similar ages. They were all somber and unsmiling, one of the little girls glaring at her for killing her elder sister. Their parents were also there, but they looked more tired than unhappy. _They don't have time to grieve for their daughter,_ thought Quinn, _they were too busy from working and taking care of the other kids._ She felt a pang of guilt at killing Tina. The only reason she could give was self defense. _If I didn't kill her, she would have killed me, _Quinn thought, although she knew that it wasn't true. The girl was unarmed and frankly, harmless.

* * *

**District 3**

Facing her own district was the hardest of all for Quinn. The stony faces betrayed no emotion and she was frightened to the core. _It's okay, you have the right to be proud and confident._ Quinn tried to convince herself. _It's them who should be ashamed. I have proved myself to them, what have I got to be afraid of?_ She reminded herself over and over again, and she got through the speech just fine. The banquet, though, was another story. Nobody bothered to address her until the banquet was ending. She felt a hand clap onto her shoulder and she turned around to face her father, Russell Fabray. 'What do you want?' Quinn asked cautiously. Her father never addressed her unless he wanted something. 'Hey, why so tense, Quinnie?' He grinned. _Maliciously, _thought Quinn. _What is he up to?_ 'Congratulations on winning the Games. Now that you have proved yourself, you can move back into our house. Your mother had also agreed on it.' _So he wants my fame and riches. I should have known._ 'Such a difference in the manner that you treat me. I should remind you that my mother had no say in you throwing me out. Also allow me to remind you that you have not contacted me once since I was kicked out, whilst Finn's mother had supported us all along even though she was poor and we were a burden to her. Finally, you seem to have forgotten that I have my own house in the Victor's Village now that I have won, and that there will be no need for me to move back in. In addition to that, I plan to ask Finn's mother Carole to move in with me, as she had been my support all the time before the Games. Now please leave and send my greetings to my mother.' She said coldly. She smirked inside, smug that she had fought back. _That'd show him! _Russell's face turned beetroot red. 'Fine. If you want it to be that way. I assure you, you will regret doing this, Lucy Quinn.' 'My name is just Quinn now. I got it legally changed after you kicked me out, _father._' She said tightly, and left her fuming father.


	15. Chapter 15: Four Years Later

**A/N: We're reaching the end of the story...only one more chapter to go! This is pretty short as well, even shorter than the last one, it's just to give you an idea of Quinn's life post-Games. R&R plz!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Hunger Games, I wish I did.**

* * *

Quinn sat on her bed and sighed. It had been four years since the Games that changed her life. She played with the lace hem on her wedding dress, a cream-colored sheath adorned with lace. Four years since Finn died. She rose from her bed and looked into the mirror. She was still beautiful as ever, but her features had a somewhat worn out look to them, and everyone knew that they were the scars of the Games, although to someone from another District she may just seem tired from working.

* * *

'Happy Birthday Beth!' She said to her daughter, who had just turned five. Little Beth was a combination of her parents, she had her mother's silky blonde hair and her father's goofy grin. Now, she smiled wider than ever. It hurt Quinn every time when she saw the likeness of the child's smile to her father's, but she just smiles on the outside. She gave her daughter a doll dressed in a baby blue frock, with blonde braids just like Beth's. 'Look, mama, she looks just like me!' Quinn smiled proudly at her joyful daughter. 'Yes, it does, dear.' _But I will always love you so, so much more._

* * *

Every day, Quinn had a routine. Wake up, get dressed, make and have breakfast, send Beth to school, sing to Finn (the usual songs she sang would be Make You Feel My Love, When You're Gone, I Will Always Love You), do the housework, pick up Beth, make and have dinner, send Beth to bed, go to sleep. This routine was how she got by for the four years after the Hunger Games ruined her life. On weekends, she would visit Carole with Beth. Carole had gently declined the offer to move in, because she can't bear to leave the memories in her old house behind.

* * *

Quinn loved singing. Not only did she sing for Finn every day as a symbol of their love and her grief, she also sang to Beth and to Carole. Eventually the villagers no longer shunned her – they started to understand her situation with her parents and no longer feared Russell Fabray's wrath. She sang in public on some rare Sundays to the children, when they begged her to. Sometimes she'd even let them come over to her house to play with Beth if their parents permit it. She loved having joy and happiness in the house. As for mentoring, she did nothing. She never volunteered. She remained on good terms with Terri, sometimes one would invite the other over for tea. She had explained to her daughter about the Hunger Games when the child was four. They watched the Hunger Games, Quinn forced to relieve the pain and horror every year.


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**A/N: This is the epilogue and I hope you liked the story! I'll be planning a new fic, either one based in New York with Faberittana as roommates or a murder/mystery fic! Please R&R! I'm so sorry I just realized that the Quarter Quell special requirement was the same as the one for the first Quarter Quell! My apologies!**

* * *

Beth had her hair in curls for the reaping. She was dressed in a red cotton frock that brought out the color in her cheeks. Quinn lovingly stroked her hair. 'Don't worry, sweetie. You're just twelve, and you didn't even have to claim tesserae. That's one tiny slip in thousands. You'll never have to go through the horrors.' _But there is still a chance that the odds aren't in her favor…_

* * *

'Welcome to the District 3 reaping of the 112th Hunger Games.' The escort, a lady named Stephanie G. who had her blonde hair streaked with pink and wearing a sparkly pink dress with silver wire, walked over to the jar holding the slips for the male Tribute. In their District, males went first as they are viewed as more important. She drew a slip from the depths of the jar, and pulled it out crisply. 'Ryder Lynn will be the male Tribute for District 3. Any volunteers?' The crowd was silent as a young boy walked onto the stage. Quinn reckoned that he was about fourteen or fifteen. His face was emotionless as he stood there stiffly, but his hands were trembling and curled into fists. Slowly but surely, Stephanie walked over to the jar for the reaping of the female Tribute. Again, meticulously decorated fingers slipped into the jar and fished out a slip of paper. She opened it, taking her time. Quinn's heart pounded. 'Beth Fabray-Hudson will be the female Tribute of District 3 for the 112th Hunger Games. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!' Beth turned white as a sheet. Everyone's eyes were on her.

* * *

Quinn's world turned black and she fell to the floor with a thud.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo...crazy but predictable plot twist there. Did anyone catch the Lady Gaga reference? **


End file.
